


Isolation and Insomnia

by RavenDarkwood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, At least if feels domestic to me, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: The darkness had enveloped the land, as had the snow, cushioning their little piece of life from the rest of the world. By this point it wasn’t late, but early. He could see out the window, the moon leaving heavy shadows on the landscape, making the forest and the snow that protected their current location… dangerous. Cage-like, in the way that it engulfed their small cabin, the forest going on for farther than he could see, the cold enough to kill a person. Getting lost for a significant period of time would mean death.It was peaceful.





	Isolation and Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This gift was actually going to be some smut, but I realized I couldn't ask about kinks so I changed it to this? I hope you like it ;;
> 
> If anyone sees any grammar problems please tell me

The darkness had enveloped the land, as had the snow, cushioning their little piece of life from the rest of the world. By this point it wasn’t late, but early. He could see out the window, the moon leaving heavy shadows on the landscape, making the forest and the snow that protected their current location… dangerous. Cage-like, in the way that it engulfed their small cabin, the forest going on for farther than he could see, the cold enough to kill a person. Getting lost for a significant period of time would mean death.

It was peaceful.

Even McCree’s snores had melted into the background, the rhythmic sound not as jarring as it should have been. He getting far too used to this.

Hanzo eyes drifted back to where McCree slept. Unguarded. That lovely russet skin bared for him alone to see, covered only by the blanket that they shared. McCree always kept himself wrapped up in layers, complicated layers meant to confuse. Which was respectable, in their line of work. Try as he might Hanzo always seemed to be at least partly exposed in his emotion, his rage and pride baring a side of him over and over, raw with pain like his whole personality had been reduced to exposed nerve.

Hanzo hated it, that this obnoxious cowboy was better at this than him, that this embodiment of the sun’s shadow managed to be better at concealing himself than a ninja trained from birth for such things. The worst part was that he could remember being as good as McCree, if not better. It was his own fault.

It was his fault.

Hanzo laid back down. The world disappeared from his view as his angle with the window changed. The loft didn’t have enough room to stand in, barely enough to crawl in. Their small cabin found abandoned in the middle of the woods. So small that there was only a separate room for the bathroom. The kitchen, dining room, and the living room were combined into one room that took up most of the cabin, the remaining space being given to the bathroom and the loft bed.

He will need to reload the fireplace soon. He will have to climb over McCree to do it. Hanzo sighed, trying to sink back into the bed, letting out a heavy sigh. A hand came over to give his peck a gentle slap.

“Hey, would you quit movin’?”

Hanzo sighed again, laying his hand on top of McCree’s before he could take it back. “I did not mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

McCree grumbled sleepily, shifting in their shared bed to turn into his side, facing Hanzo. “Havin’ trouble sleeping?” HIs voice was still rough from sleep, his eyes squinting in the dark, his hair and beard messy and tangled.

Beauty was a word to meager to describe Jesse McCree, Hanzo decided. He reached out a hand, tracing along the scar on McCree’s lips. “It is no matter. Go back to sleep. I’ll tend to the fire.” Crawling carefully over McCree Hanzo grabbed a garment of clothing before descending the ladder.

McCree’s flannel was a poor fit on him, too long and too tight across the chest, shoulders, and biceps. Hanzo put it on, leaving the top few buttons open as not to accidentally tear them off with movement. He walked across the fireplace, put on the gloves, and opened the door. He paid no attention as he heard someone clambering down the ladder.

Hanzo’s clothes were just as ill-fitting on McCree, the gi being too short and too loose across the shoulders and biceps, though McCree probably didn’t notice. He hadn’t bothered to shut it. With a heavy thump, he let himself fall to the ground next to Hanzo, leaning his head on Hanzo’s shoulder. As Hanzo used the poker to spread the embers McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist. McCree nuzzled and pressed close as Hanzo pushed a log into the fireplace, shutting the door. He placed his arms over McCree’s, glancing up towards the window.

It was snowing, and it continued to snow until the sun rose.


End file.
